The Definition of Ownership
by mykhalasaar
Summary: She hated to admit it but she was starting to resent him and his ways. It was partly her fault, following and not letting go. Perhaps it was time, she thought, to stay behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon's Bait © **Viviane Vande Velde

Hello, hi, and welcome. There isn't enough fan fiction for this freaking book. Why is that? Anyway, here is my addition the small collection!

Also, this is rated M for a reason... please be wary when reading! Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

_**The Definition of Ownership**_

* * *

**Alys**

Alys has gotten used to the stares she got sometimes, the intense gazes that started from head to toe, then back up. Their eyes lingering just below her collarbones. It terrified her in the beginning; she'd cling to Selendrile, taking dainty steps after another just so she doesn't have to come closer than an arm's length from drunk men.

But he wasn't always there to keep her safe, so she figured, "learn to protect yourself. Keep your head up and stare them in the eye."

After a while she was used to it. Alys recognized the subtle swallow and the flick of the tongue that told men they had to make a decision whether or not to take her there and then and fuck her. Alys learned to return a gaze that told men they'd wake up castrated if they ever tried anything.

Though, she didn't always push away men who wanted her... Alys remembered a man from the northern countries, the charismatic Reginald, an officer of the King and a fine man who was more than suitable as a husband. She was seventeen then, due for marriage but pass the appropriate birthing age. It didn't matter though. After a few days of courting, she found herself entangled with him.

Reginald, Alys jokes to Selendrile, is probably the one. She played with the idea as well... her, barefoot in their home, cooking. He would come home after a day in court and immediately take her by the waist, kissing her fervently as they made their way to the bedroom. There was something wrong though, Alys imagined a life with Reginald, the home, the cooking... but the love making... it would always be Selendrile. So in the end she left, not even a word to Reginald. If she would come to regret it, it hasn't happened yet.

The other was a whimsical young man, Aaron, closer to her age and still bumbling. He's funny, she reasoned, when Selendrile asked if she wanted to stay. Adorable was the word really. He doted on her, in a much different way that Selendrile did. Alys liked his touch and his breath on her. She could do this, she though. She could stay here and live with Aaron. He was warm, but still not as warm as Selendrile.

She just liked having Selendrile there, it was true that at times he would disappear, but it wasn't too much of a problem. Alys has, however, found herself relying on him too much lately, and that was part of the reason why she always hesitated taking his hand. He didn't even seem to mind the attention Alys got, and if he did, he didn't give her any indication. He has never seen her that way, she thought. This was a strange friendship, but it was good enough for her.

Until now.

Alys had felt him regarding her when she undressed for bed. She'd catch him sometimes, once or twice, just staring. Then she'd see it in his face, the swallow and the flick of the tongue. So he noticed then, she thought, that I've grown.

It became a habit of hers to tease him dangerously, she'd purposely undress in from of him, turning slightly from time to time let him see her breasts. At her worst she'd make sure he heard her whenever she pleasured herself.

Sometimes she'd give her risky actions some thought. Alys wasn't this kind of person before, but her time with Selendrile made her calculating, dark even. She did feel guilty sometimes, because she does love him, perhaps not as a wife loves a husband, but she did love him very much as a man. But that was just it, Selendrile was not a man. She knew her love would not be returned in the same way as she expected. She hated to admit it but she was starting to resent him and his ways. It was partly her fault, following and not letting go. Perhaps it was time, she thought, to stay behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dragon's Bait **_Viviane Vande Velde

* * *

**The Definition of Ownership**

* * *

**Selendrile**

* * *

All life grew, this Selendrile knew. Human's especially... they all started out as these fat and loud things. Gripping fingers as if it can't trust you to be away for long, Selendrile hated human babies, caring for them was a task he didn't care for and they were so possessive over their mothers. He didn't get it.

He was practically left alone when he was a child, the only time he would see his mother was when she checked on his progress. A little nudge here and there and she was off again, leaving him to fend for himself. It just further proved his thought that humans were fragile.

Fragile, but deliciously soft and nice to look at when they grew into their bodies. He's noticed Alys' in particular. How could he not? He's spent years with her, and seeing her body as a youth to the grown woman she was now... it was... different. She knows he knows. She's seen him looking, and it just made him bolder. He'd stare longer, admire longer, and when it came to it, he'd lust for her too.

It didn't matter though; Selendrile was comfortable with her as she was with him. Perhaps too comfortable, but he didn't mind. He liked the way her lithe fingers would slowly untie her bodice until her dress would effortlessly fall off her shoulders. In particular, he liked the soft sound she would make that was closer to a moan than a sigh when the dress drops to her feet. He liked the mature curves of her body, and that small turn she'd do so her breast would bounce at her movement. And he liked the slow turn of her gaze that always managed to land on him.

Selendrile was suspicious that she was doing it on purpose, but he pushed the thought. His vengeful yet innocent Alys wouldn't dare. But, there it was again, she'd taken up the habit of undressing in front of him. He swore she would make sure he was looking. He kept pushing the thoughts back until finally Alys confirmed everything.

"Like what you see?" she asked him, fully unclothing as she faced him. This was new; she'd always had her back to him before. Selendrile didn't reply and just kept looking, calculating her. She walked towards him slowly, her breathing was slow and controlled, and it hitched when she was close enough to kiss him.

"I see you looking at me...looking like those men in taverns, drunk off imagined power that they could take me." She whispered, her breath sent shivers down his own human body. He stayed quiet, and she continued to tease. "But you, you have that power my love. You can take me and I won't resist, you can take me and I'll return it."

Selendrile's hand flew to her naked back and he stroked her until she fully pressed herself against him. Her breast were warm against his chest. Selendrile traced her curves and even got the want to bite at her neck. My innocent, vengeful Alys... she pressed her mouth against his neck and—

"Stop. Don't tempt me." Selendrile warned, his tone dangerous. And she just stared with her large and beguiling eyes. It was a stare that told him she didn't care, a stare that told him not to read into it, a stare that told him this was nothing more than the need for a fuck. It was a relentless stare that made him uncomfortable.

Selendrile wore a sad smile and caressed her face gently, "I've spoiled you my sweet Alys."

And he gave into her, letting his and her lust merge in an enigmatic mix of emotions and physical needs. He knew he'd let her do it again and the way she made love to him... the repercussions may be dangerously overshadowed in his mind.

* * *

**AN: **Blaaargh. Well, I wanted to spoil readers with some great sex... but, why don't we just wait a little bit and let the story develop? Haha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon's Bait © **_**Vivian Vande Velde**_

_****_Hmmmmmmmmm. Please let me know what you think of the new developments. Oh God. I really hope people are okay with this.

* * *

_**The Definition of Ownership**_

* * *

**Alys**

* * *

In a way, she found that she won. Selendrile wasn't by her side anymore as it was morning. It didn't bother her before, in fact, at a point she stopped caring all together, but she couldn't help but feel a bit disheartened.

A man you make love to and you wake up with him gone? It was a bit...disappointing. Alys wasn't even really sure if it happened. Maybe all it was was passionate kissing and it ended in sleep. But the stickiness between her legs told her otherwise.

She'd have to clean herself. Later, she decided, she'd go down to the river where the current isn't so strong and wash off.

After breakfast... it really was just her way of delaying, wanting to see if Selendrile will come home in the morning. We couldn't have just done that and leave things at that. Alys thought. There were repercussions now. One of the things being, where does their relationship stand? Alys made the point that it was just lust. But does she dare change her mind now? And what about Selendrile? What did he mean by having spoiled her? She has never seen him truly sad.

The midday sun shining brightly, and Alys decided he wasn't coming back. She still had to wash herself, she doesn't even know how she could have stood for it for so long.

The river wasn't too far away. Selendrile had wanted to camp out deeper into the forest as rivers attract humans. Alys reminded him that she was human too, and water was a necessity, not just for drinking.

She had learned to become much more aware of her surrounding, checking as far away as she can see and signs of human life before going about her business. Not like she didn't want to talk to humans, but she preferred her solitary. If she had to have someone with her, it always would be Selendrile.

Alys decided that the coast was clear, and she took of her clothing, leaning over the edge of the river just to touch. If it was too cold, she wouldn't go in and simply use a cloth. But the weather was nice and the spot she chose was directly above the sun. It should be warmer than the rest. So she sunk herself in gently, taking a deep breath as her whole body took in the water's temperature. Finally fully submerged, she stayed under water for as long as she can.

It was a good feeling, refreshing, and almost calming. It made her feel free and safe. Her hair billowed on top of her head, performing a soft dance. She liked how it looked. It made her hair look like silk. Alys realized she had grown much more attached to her hair after Selendrile cut it off all those years ago. It was long and thick now.

Alys scrubbed herself as she played in the river, completely unaware and enjoying herself. It felt like it had been the first time in a long time.

"Oi," someone called out suddenly, breaking Alys' lack of attention, and snapping her senses immediately. Her first choice of reaction was to get out and run, but she decided against it.

Alys looked around and saw a young man, perhaps a bit older than her even. Not bad. She thought. He had short brown hair, broad shoulders and tall. Maybe even taller than Selendrile. His clothes were better than a peasant's. She noted the sword on his belt and the questioning eyes. Were they green? She couldn't really tell.

"Yes?" she answered him quite calmly, despite being in the nude. Even with her body in the water, it was easy to make out her form. She didn't care though. A body is a body, if people cringed every time, life would be filled with cringing people. Gracefully, she climbed out of the river and dried herself off.

Her disregard of shame seems to have alerted the man, but never the less, he looked on. Alys was impressed that he hasn't looked at her body once; his eyes, a confirmed green, stayed locked on her face as she dressed. "It's dangerous here," he warned, looking around.

"I've lived here for some time," Alys replied rather coldly. "And I've been fine."

"The safest haven can become dangerous after sometime." The young man fired back, "you have to be cautious my lady,"

Alys could have laughed, "Lady?" she gave him an incredulous look, "what does a lady look like?" More thought that question.

The man looked around again, as if searching for something, his hand on the hilt of his sword. When he was satisfied, he brought his attention back to her. "A woman. Status, standing, wealth, age, health... a woman is a lady."

She was even more impressed now and she just gave a bemused smile in reply.

"Would you like me to escort you home?" he asked, apprehensively.

Alys smiled again, "does it have anything to do with seeing me naked?" she teased, not in the way she does Selendrile, but he was as young as she was, but she had more experience. She also liked to see them squirm.

"...No." He seemed to have thought about it. "It has more to do with real danger."

"What is this danger you speak of?" Alys asked finally, taking his arm as agreement to taking her home.

He looked hesitant again, "maybe it's too dark of a subject." He offered.

Alys sighed, "dark is not so dark in my view."

If he didn't show surprise then, he did now, "alright..." He paused and turned to face her, "there is a dragon and his female companion." He was studying her carefully, so Alys relaxed her expression.

Alys' stomach lurched, "and what about them?"

"The whole kingdom is after them," he replied. She could feel her heart drumming fast.

Then she whispered her question, fearing the answer, "and you?"

He stepped back from her for a moment, studying her face again. His eyes burned deep into her, and for some reason, she already knew. "My lady, I'm here to help you. You and your dragon."


End file.
